Forsaken
by CherubKatan
Summary: A song fic that really isn't a song fic... Yeah I know that sounds weird, but it's about Ran and well just read the thing please to find out... I hate giving stuff away... Thankie


            I don't own Weiß…. I don't know how many times I have to say that…

Note:  This is a different type of song fic that I've ever done… I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah… the song is at the bottom of the story… so read it… I think I might have gotten a few words wrong… but that's how it sounds to me when I listen to it.

Fosaken

            A cry rang out through the night sky.

            To a passerby one would almost believe the cry was from an insane man, but on the contrary, the mouth that issued such a cry was as sane as any one man could be, in the world he lived in.

            The man was beautiful; by everyone's standards and to a few the words exotic or exquisite would come forth from their lips.

            He never paid heed to them, though, he wasn't into superficial looks, like one of his coworkers were, but there were rare times, when he could actually see that the words people spoke of might possibly be true, or at least he thought of himself as passable. Other times they were just a curse.

            He never could figure out how someone of pure Japanese descent could inherit such hair and skin tones, such as his. It was pretty unheard of as well as unnatural to see someone like him with brilliant cherry red hair, ivory skin and breath taking violet hued eyes, of the deepest color amethyst ever dug up from the ground.

            If it wasn't for the fact that he held the same quality of looks as his parents or his sister, he would have started to wonder long ago if he hadn't of been adopted when he was younger.

            He took a deep breath, breaking his mind off from that line of thought. Exhaling the breath, he willed the thoughts to leave with them.

            As he did that, he looked out across a deep chasm before looking up at the night sky.

            How fitting, he thought amused. Everyone he had spoken to said that the place was breath taking at night as well as in the daylight, so he went there a few minutes before the sun had set, eager to see what he thought would be two beautiful sights. He had lived for so long in death and decay.

            It was nature, though, who decided to deny the young man what he desired, for as soon as he stepped out of his tiny rental car to walk the few blocks that were left of the trip, heavy rain clouds began to appear, darkening the sky. One of the rare storms that form in the desert skies.

            Nary a drop of rain fell however and it remained over cast. Everything was black and nothing could be seen. Darkness had taken over something that was once beautiful.

            He looked back out. You know, he thought to himself, moving forward to grip the railing he knew that was there in front of him. All I have to do is just hop over this little rail and walk off the edge. I'll be free of it all. No more, pain. No more, despair, nothing, just an almost endless fall to cushion me.

            He would never do it though. He could, but he had things and people that needed to be taken care of. Besides, he wasn't the type of person to do something like that, he was cool, collective and didn't allow petty desires to overwhelm him. Plus, too many people had to be taken care of and yet sometimes it seemed to him that he was the only one who could, would do it.

            He had coworkers, teammates… whatever you wish to call them, but they were never up to his standards. To him they weren't as dedicated as he was. He was willing to take on anything, anytime, anywhere. They were always whining, complaining, being lazy, and just lacking in it all.

            He shook his head clear. He didn't come here to think about them. He just wanted a break.

            As he stood there, an iridescent ball of light appeared, floating over the void, and slowly began to take shape.

            His grip tightened as the ball turned into the recognizable form of his younger sister.

            "Aya?" He whispered softly. He was amazed to see her there, floating, with him. She was supposed to be back home, working in the flower shop.

            He jumped over the railing and moved quickly to the edge of the cliff where he stopped. He couldn't help but stare at her. She hadn't changed a single bit.

            Her features were still that of the sixteen year old, he knew so well. Her hair was still the dark black and her eyes still blended in with a clear night sky.

            There was on difference however, but it wasn't on the facial feature level. It was what was in her eyes.

            They always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul and as he stared into those deep blue eyes, he couldn't help but believe it.

            A soul shattering sadness lingered in her eyes. Over what? He couldn't say. Perhaps it was because of who he was now, or maybe it was because they could never see one another again. He didn't know. One thing he did know was, looking into her eyes killed him.

            He quickly turned his head, unable and unwilling to gaze into her sad eyes any longer.

            A sad smile flitted across the young woman's mouth and she lifted one arm up.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her, beckoning to him, calling him without words, there was no need for words he knew what she wanted. She wanted him back with her, to let go of the past.

            He started to step forward but hesitated. He couldn't do it. He was afraid of what would happen if he took that step. Would it be his downfall or would he be with her, free of sin and cleansed of the blood he carried on him. 

            He stayed there and shook his head.

            Aya ignored his refusal to join her and continued calling out wordlessly to him. 

            To him it seemed as if she didn't care about what he did, but he couldn't understand why she was so forgiving of him. He began to think it was nothing but a cruel joke that she was trying to play on him until he stopped and realized that she would never do such a thing like that to him. Besides, she knew that they could never be together as a family anymore. It was futile to have such childish hopes and dreams, yet she persisted on calling out to him.

            Soon enough, her entreaties began to wear him down. He cast one final look at the darkness surrounding him then began stepping towards her.

            He was almost to her, an arm's length away, when he stopped. He wasn't sure on how to proceed. Should he take her up in his arms? Should he take her hand that was still being held out to him? What if this wasn't real? What if someone was toying with him?

            He looked at her.

            The fear and questioning must have been evident in his eyes, for a soft smile formed on her gentle mouth. She beckoned to him to come even closer.

            Before he could advance any closer to her, he accidentally looked down at the floor below him.

            Nothing was there. He was standing, floating in mid air just the same as she was.

            Fear filled his heart and just as he was about to cry out with that terror, a peal of laughter reached his ears.

            He looked up and shock widened his eyes. His sister stood there laughing at him, mocking him.

            He was about to say something when she reached up and ran her hand across her cheek. Violently she tore at her face tearing off bits and pieces, revealing in that instant, who she was.

            A sardonic smirk graced the features of a man with fiery orange hair. Deep blue eyes gazed at him mockingly at how he could fall for such an old trick.

            Before the young man could say a word, the other one reached over and pushed him on his back, causing him to fall into the deep chasm.    

            His mouth opened wide to scream but no sound came and he began to fall into the unending blackness.

            Ran tossed and turned as he lay on his bed, sweat covering his entire body. He sat up suddenly, panting as the memories of the dream continued to onslaught him. He shook in fear. It had been years since he had dreams like that and it caught him off guard. What the hell… he thought to himself before trying once more to settle into a dreamless sleep.

_I'm over it_

_You see I'm falling in a vast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last, I see_

_I hear it fading,_

_I can't speak it _

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You fear in finding,_

_Always whining,_

_Take my hand now be alive._

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone._

_I'm over it_

_Why can't we be together_

_Erase it,_

_Sleeping so long taking off the mask_

_At last, I see_

_My fear is fading_

_I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You fear in finding_

_Always whining,_

_Take my hand now be alive._

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding raping_

_Must we hide from everyone._

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding raping_

_Must we hide from everyone._

_Everyone…_

_Everyone…_

Author's Notes: Well uhm… I don't know this has been bothering me for a few days now… and I know I shouldn't be doing this but… when I have inspiration I have to go with it.

Schu: *smirks* It's all because of me.

Whatever, anyway enjoy leave a review if you want… if you don't oh well.


End file.
